


15D15P: TMT - First Kiss

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [3]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> ****  
> _003\. First Kiss_

When the youngest generation of Mapletree Borough – back then called Stony Borough – turned twelve, they learned about kissing games. It felt like a secret rebellion at the time; a way to choose your own ‘first’ something even though The Society got to choose everything else. It never occurred to any of them, except Ky, and later Xander, and years later, Cassia, that they learned about the kissing games from a whisper in the walls of the Second School that must have come from the Officials themselves.

But Piper always _felt_ like she got to choose Xander, and maybe she did. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
